


Painting

by Khat58



Category: Firebringer - Team StarKid, Starkid
Genre: F/F, Kissing, Modern Era, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 10:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14163039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khat58/pseuds/Khat58
Summary: Jamilla and her best friend Zazzalil are moving into together after college and soon find their soulmates. Soulmate AU where there are words on your arm that your soulmate eventually says and to make sure it stings and disappears. Enjoy.





	Painting

_I don’t have enough energy, let’s just do it tomorrow._

Jamilla’s eyes racked over the words over and over on her inner wrist. She was always a very productive person and from the looks of it her soulmate was not, but she would have to forget about it for now.

She was just out of college and was looking for a place to stay, now unable to stay on campus. Her best friend that she met in college, Zazzalil, texted her that morning. She mentioned how she found an affordable place and should come over later to see. Which was where Jamilla was heading on foot, since she herself had no car, and Zaz said to find her way there herself.

It seems both her best friend and soulmate are lazy. Jemilla turned a corner to spot Zaz’s car in a drive way. It was a nice apartment complex as she approached it, the outside was kept up with and had a welcoming atmosphere.

She buzzed the room number Zaz had sent and was let in. She walked up to the second floor and made her way to the door number, which was already cracked for her. She walked in to see Zazzalil taking to a tallish lady with firey red hair.

“Oh ‘Milla there you are, this is Chorn. She’s the landlord.” Zaz said once she noticed the brunette in the doorway. “Hi, I was just talking to your friend here about my rules and what I allow in the apartments.”

“Oh cool, what do we have to work with?” Jamilla said jumping into the conversation. “Well I cover most things obviously when something goes wrong. I’m cool with however you want to decorate as long as you can put it back together once you leave. Like painting I’m fine with, if you are okay with changing it back to the original color when your done and so on.” Chorn said “We can head down to my office on the first floor and talk more about the rules and regulations.” Chorn added

“So whenever your ready you can move in.” Chorn said after their long discussion. “We just have some paperwork for you and I can handle the rest.”

“What do you think J’Mills?” Zaz said looking at her friend. “Let’s do it” Jamilla said with a smile.

It didn’t take too long to decide what would go where and decorating and after they had moved in most of their stuff the days following. After much talking and many trips to Home Depot, they got some paint.

Zazzalil was sitting on the couch that night while Jamilla was pacing nearby. “If we start now we’ll have less to do tomorrow.” Jamilla said a matter of factly. “Uggg, I don’t want to. Plus I don’t have enough energy, let’s just do it tomorrow.

Jamilla was about to argue more when her arm stung. She immediately stopped what she was doin to look down at her arm and watch her words fade away.

“What?” Zazzlil asked. “You’re the one, I can’t believe it’s actually you.” Jamilla said looking up from her arm at Zazzlil. Who at first was confused until she jumped up surprised and immediately looked at her ankle where her words were.

“No way.” Zazzlil said as she watched her words fade away; _You’re the one, I can’t believe it’s actually you._  
  
“Were soulmates, I can’t believe it. I mean I’ve always liked you but thought it was inappropriate considering....” but Jamilla was cut off by lips on her own.

As Zazzlil pulled away Jamilla was speechless. “You talk to much” Zazzlil said dragging Jamilla onto the couch with her. Zazzlil sat Jamilla down beside her and cuddled into her side.

  
After some time Jamilla spoke up, “So we’re painting tomorrow then?” Which was met with another kiss and a stunned Jamilla.

 

 

 

 


End file.
